The present invention relates generally to a massage belt and more particularly to a belt which is covered with brush bristles on one side and with nipples or nodular protuberances on the opposite side.
Devices of the type to which the present invention relates are known but they have the form of massage gloves which are covered on one or both sides with bristles or nipples. Such devices are not particularly suitable for back massage because the user may find it difficult to reach all parts of the back with equal facility.
The present invention is directed toward providing a device of this type which is easy to handle and more adaptable during use as an effective massage belt which may allow the user to reach all parts of the body with greater ease. Furthermore, the invention is structured so that it may be more practical as to its production.